five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Five Nights at Freddy's Fanon Wiki:Chat/Logs/2 June 2015
11:51 YES 11:52 Bureaucrat* 11:52 Can I have powers too 11:52 no 11:52 Bubonic plagues 11:52 I actually meet requirements 11:52 Unlike Noobtan 11:52 55 edits whoo 11:52 refresh 11:52 :< 11:52 where are my skills 11:52 Lemon pls 11:53 tbh 11:53 It feels so good being at the top. 11:53 whooo 11:53 matt refresh 11:53 Im gud now 11:53 kder 11:53 k 11:53 Can I be honest 11:53 yes? 11:53 Sure, tell me. 11:53 I'm honest myself. 11:53 IM STILL INACTIVE 11:53 11:53 I do not Rebornica 11:53 pls make me powers 11:53 gao has powers 11:53 "I do not Rebornica." 11:53 what 11:53 dafuq he's a d1ck 11:53 oh 11:53 but whos Gao 11:53 south u do it 11:53 gaos a d1ck 11:53 Where is South? South died. 11:53 I have 88 edits 11:53 k 11:54 Yes. 11:54 Rebornica, the fnaf artist, I don't like them. 11:54 It's uhg 11:54 So much bcrats... 11:54 y am i not promoted 11:54 Fox, Me, my alt, matt, ferry, his alts... 11:54 what is this 11:54 But what if Aktan was not kill? 11:54 Would he still be active today? 11:54 but aktan technically is me 11:54 lets find out 11:54 hey goiz 11:54 His account belongs to me 11:54 Ish 11:54 can i be bcrat 11:54 :P 11:54 no 11:54 No 11:54 wot 11:54 y not 11:54 no cake 11:55 no rites 11:55 Let's go to our agenda.... 11:55 k 11:55 That would shatter this wiki's fragile ticket to the Bisexual Bunny Paradise 11:55 Indeed 11:55 *gibes Vinneh cake* 11:55 u happe 11:55 Asexuality 11:55 no 11:55 so the suicide **** is over? 11:55 *happeh 11:55 UHG 11:55 11:55 sure 11:55 not enough donuts 11:55 I had 3 today 11:55 *donuts too* 11:55 too full 11:55 Who would like to come with me and Springtrap 11:55 To the amazing 11:55 The sexy 11:55 The AMAZING 11:56 Bisexual Bunny Paradise 11:56 gg 11:56 Did I mention it's gud 11:56 Jew mad bro? CAUSE I DID NAZI THAT COMING 11:56 canunot 11:56 Yo, how much did that holla cost? 11:56 Pathetic. 11:56 Anne Frankly, these puns are horrible. 11:56 Reused jokes. Weak. Pitiful. Fragile. Incompetent. 11:56 Stop with all these Nazi puns... they're making me fuhrerious. 11:56 Like your brain. 11:56 oh mY GODS WHY 11:56 Let us settle this like gentlemen. 11:56 Idiotic. 11:57 Foolish. 11:57 Ignorant. 11:57 Infidel. 11:57 Pitiful. 11:57 imma go 11:57 Stupid 11:57 bye 11:57 Im here too 11:57 Gentlemen, this is our finest hour. 11:57 Why AMO 11:57 "Stupid." 11:57 0/10 11:57 I thought you loved this wiki 11:57 You have betrayed me 11:57 Cretin. 11:57 Prepare to be yiffed. 11:58 Moronic. 11:58 Clod. 11:58 Dove of Death's transformation.. 11:58 Weak. 11:58 Imbecile. 11:58 I have transformations? 11:58 Nice, I thought I could just summon demons. 11:58 Maggot. 11:58 Dullard. 11:58 Swine. 11:58 Ignoramus. 11:59 Simpleton. 11:59 Dunce. 11:59 Oaf. 11:59 Dolt. 11:59 Fragile. 11:59 Halfwit. 12:00 Stunted. 12:00 Stubborn. 12:00 Piteous. 12:00 I think there should be a feature on wikia where you can look into the chat to see what people are talking about without actually entering. 12:00 Because then you'd know whether it's worth it to join or not. 12:00 ya 12:00 Would be cool. 12:00 Paltry. 12:00 Egotistic. 12:00 you done with the one word wars 12:01 Dong. 12:01 Derisory. 12:01 aesthetic 12:01 Mindless. 12:01 Banal. 12:01 Inhale 12:01 Bovine. 12:01 Trite. 12:01 fridgesh!tting c0ckmaster 12:01 Vapid. 12:01 Gao plz 12:01 Hello, Emy. 12:01 Feeble. 12:01 Hi again! 12:01 f*ckcabinet 12:01 Half-Baked. 12:01 Vacuous. 12:02 Woah ok stop all of you! 12:02 ampedextrous 12:02 Imbecilic. 12:02 i am smart i am using big words 12:02 Fatuous. 12:02 Moron. 12:02 Ugh.....STOP IT ALL OF YOU NOW!!! 12:02 supercalifragilisticexpialidocious 12:02 Inane. 12:02 Insane? 12:02 Foolish. 2015 06 02